


Letters and unfinished stories

by Not_a_healthy_human



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne mising cathy, Cathy is a writer in the army, F/F, Military AU, so are the kids, the other queens are mostly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Anne and Cathy lived a normal life, that is until one of them is recruited for mandatory military service in the middle of a war and has to go away. They still do what they can to be there for each other. How? with letters!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Letters and unfinished stories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an Au, so yeah, they have this rule where they force one person per household to serve in the military. It doesn't matter if they are women or men or even if they are kids. :3

Anne hated feeling helpless. She hated feeling that way. Yet, when one day an officer came to her and Cathy's home saying that one of them had to serve in the military due to them being in the middle of a war, Anne felt that way ever since. Anne had to take care of Lizzie and Mae, so Cathy immediately said that she was the one to go. Anne, of course, tried to dissuade her, but Cathy was firm in her convictions. The day after that, the family said goodbye with tears streaming down their faces. Lizzie had had a hard time dealing with not having her mama close to her at night, Mae cried even more since Cathy's departure, and of course, Anne. Anne missed her wife more than anything else. She knew she was not the only one of their little group of friends that had dealt with that. Kat and Jane were in the same boat. The people in town had taken to call them the wifeless cousins, referring to their wives having being recluded as well. It was a depressing situation, and joking around seemed to be the only way their neighbors dealt with the loss of their loved ones as well. The only solace the little family had, were the cards that arrived every once in a while. Cathy was a writer, and when being away, she leaned on that to be able to know what her family was up to.

"Dear Anne  
23/11/3045  
Everything has been calmed around here. I'm lucky they didn't trust a writer on the front lines. I haven't seen Anna nor Lina yet. I received news that the enemy forces attacked their trope. I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news. I really hope they made it away. I remember that I promised the girls a goodnight story, didn't I? Well, here it goes. 

Once upon a time, a bad king named henry made a ball. He wanted to marry the most beautiful lady in the whole kingdom. But, as you guessed, the ladies were not interested in marrying a bad king. At that same time, a group of six ladies decided to flee from the king's affections to start a new life. Their leader was Catalina de Aragon, and her second in command was Anne Boleyn. The six ladies parted on the ball's night to use the crowds as a fine distractor. Anne and Lina were the last ones to escape, so that way, Anne's cousins and Lina's best friends could be safe. It was later on that they encountered their first big threat. 

That's all for today. Remember, I love you all! Say hi to kat and Jane for me. 

Cathy <3" 

That was one of the many cards Cathy sent. A new part of the story on each one of them. Anne knew Cathy did this as her own way of giving them hope. As long as there was no ending yet, Cathy still had a chance of coming back home. Anne had memorized Cathy's way of writing the letters. The first part was for her and her and friends; the second part was for Lizzie and Mae; finally, the last part was just an extra for Cathy to say whatever random thing she wanted to say. 

"Dear Annie  
7/12/3045  
Lina and Anna were sent back to my camp. I'm so glad they survived the attack. Lina didn't come in one piece, though. Her left leg had to be removed. She will be going back home in no time. I'm somehow jealous of her. I did tell her to give you a big hug on my part. Now, things went somewhat rocky in here. Three days ago, a bomb was exploited not so far away, and I got a few burnt maks here and there. I'm glad I survived, though. I wish you could have seen Anna's face. She went full mum mode. Now, where was I in the story? Oh yeah! I remember!

The ladies were about to get out of the border when suddenly the king appeared out of nowhere. He wanted to marry all six of them! The ladies were ready to blow at him for even thinking about it. But they found themselves surrounded by the bad king's army! Cathy, the strategist of the group, was thinking of a way out. It was then that she decided to trick the bad king. She pretended to see something in the distance, nudging Anne for her to follow her lead. The king looked up to confirm but didn't realize that the ladies had scrambled up and ran away! The guards were running behind them, but the people nearby were making it hard to follow them at all. Jane, (who was the mage of the group) threw back a few smoke spells to finally lose the guards. They had no idea of how many challenges they would face after crossing the frontier. 

That's all for today. You'll have to wait until the next letter to find out what challenges they encounter! Hey Annie, I've been missing you a whole lot. I miss your smile, and your hugs, and your little stunts. I'm missing our girls a lot as well. They always took a bit more after you and your wild personality. I always loved that. I guess that's all for today.   
With love  
Cathy <3"

Anne always cried after reading Cath's letters. It was unfair. Their girls missed their mama... And she missed her wife.


End file.
